Mike and Gonta to the rescue
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is together with Gon along with their dogs, Mike and Gonta. However when Killua and Gon break up with each other, Mike and Gonta have to be separated as well even though they like each other. Because of this Mike and Gonta thinking of making their owner get back together again. Killua X FemGon along with Mike X FemGonta.


{}: Gonta's dialogue

[]: Mike's dialogue

(): Other animal's dialogue.

"I never want to see you again!" Gon shouted, not caring about the attention she gets from other people.

"Oh yeah!? Fine with me then! I don't want to see you as well!" Killua shouted as well while narrowing his eyes.

"I want a breakup right here! Right now! Gon exclaims then pointed at Killua who look at her irritated

"Me too! Goodbye!" Killua shout one last time giving a glare to Gon who do the same.

After that, Killua and Gon began to face other direction before stomping and dragging their own dog, Mike and Gonta. Killua and Gon would have a fight sometimes but this time it's truly bad to the point they broke up.

Mike and Gonta dislike this because they are together as well and since their owners are not together anymore, they are not allowed to be together as well.

So during night, the two dogs would secretly meet each other and planning to do something about their owner.

{You know, I don't know why both of them are broke up in the first place since they are such a good couple} Gonta said.

[Who knows, after all before my owner meeting yours, he is not showing any sign of breakup in the first place] Mike said.

{Same goes with my owner. What should we do now? We can't just leave them alone like this} Gonta said.

Mike nodded [I agree. We should find the cause and try to solve them so they could be together again]

Feeling determined, the two dogs went away to their respective home. Observing their owner, to finds out the cause.

-In Killua's place-

Killua is still annoyed from the break up to the point he rips all of the photos of him and Gon together. Mike slowly approaching his owner, whimpering a bit which caught Killua's attention.

"What is it Mike? What's wrong?" Killua look at Mike who is still whimpering.

[So many times I wish you could understand what am I want to say so the problem would be solved easily] Mike said but for Killua, he is barking and whining which made him confused.

"What? You're hungry? Thirsty? Want to play outside? Sleepy?" Killua said in which makes Mike wishes, he could do a facepalm right now.

Instead, Mike use his paw to point at Gon in the picture making Killua narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? Why are you pointing at her? Is there something wrong with her or you dislike the mess?" Killua said, his eyes still fixed looking at Mike's paws.

Again, Mike wish he could do facepalm to calm himself.

[No progress at all, I wonder if Gonta is able to find the cause.] Mike thought, hoping a yes.

-In Gon's place-

Currently, Gon was crying while hugging a pillow, muffling her cries. She is really upset to the point that Gonta can't even cheer her up.

{Hush, Gon. It's alright. It's alright} Gonta whine and whimpers while licking the tears falling from Gon's face. Hoping she could cheer her up.

"BAKA! BAKA KILLUA! BAKA!" Gon shouted while still hugging the pillow, muffling her voice but Gonta heard it.

{Poor Gon, I hope Mike knows the cause since I can't get anything from her and from here} Gonta said.

In the end, the two dogs meet again and disappointed since they didn't learn anything.

{So, we hit a dead end then?} Gonta said.

[Yes, all my owners do are ripping the photos and stomped them before throwing them away] Mike said, quite amused from his owner attitude.

{All my owner did was crying and saying baka at your owner} Gonta said, feeling sad when she remembers it.

[Ha..Ha, if my owner knows, I wonder what he would do] Mike said, half amused.

{Never mind about all of that stuff. We hit a dead end, how are we supposed to know why are they breaking up in the first place?} Gonta said, an inch closer to give up.

[How about going to the school?] Mike suggested.

{School!? Pets are not allowed there! If our owners know, we could get severe punishment! Besides, what are we going to do at school?} Gonta said, a bit loud.

[Better than nothing, right? Besides, school is always the place where rumors are always flying here and there also our owners are quite a famous couple so there might a chance to learn the truth form the rumor] Mike said.

{What if the rumors are wrong? What if we can't find any rumors at all?} Gonta asked.

Mike whines a bit and shakes his head [That's why we have to confirm that rumors first. If we can't find any rumors then we should ask the animals near the school. There should be one or two rumors they caught since most animals are usually talked about what they heard and that is mostly about human.] Mike said.

{Well, guess it is better than nothing. So the plan is getting rumor in school?} Gonta asked.

[Alright, here's the plan. I will try to find out about the rumors from the students and you try to find out the rumors from the animals around the school, then we meet again in this place in afternoon. Is that alright?] Mike said.

{Alright!} Gonta said, truly enthusiastic.

The next morning after confirming their owners going to school, Mike and Gonta meets up with each other before going together to the school, lucky that their owner went to the same school. The two stopped few meters away from the school before quickly separated for Mike decided to enter the school backyard to find rumors among the students while Gonta goes around the school to find rumors among the animals around the school.

Mike manages to hide itself from the teachers and students then goes around, hoping to hearing any news about their owners but all he could hear was some students talking about test, the schedule, sport, favorite idol- meh, he can't find anything useful until a group of female students passed by had talked about his owner.

"Did you know? Killua is single again! Lucky!"

"He finally broke up with Gon. She doesn't deserve him anyway!"

"You know why they broke up in the first place?"

"Not sure but I heard that Killua bought something for Gon but she doesn't say anything about it"

"Who cares, he is single now and it is our opportunity to have him!"

"Yeah!"

Mike heard everything, that statement made him remember that his owner indeed bought something for Gonta's owner. He didn't know what it is but he knows that the present contain a nice smell that made his owner ready to scold him if he touch the present box.

[If I remember, my owner had put that gift secretly inside Gonta's owner bag since I saw it when we are at the park. Why Gonta's owner didn't say anything? His owner even put a message card that Mike didn't know what color it is for he is a dog and he is color blind but the card sure has a nice pattern] Mike knows that he had to ask Gonta about this.

Gonta hardly has any luck finding rumors about their owner since mostly all they are talking about is gibberish but she find a squirrel that she recognize for it is always at the park.

(Sorry but I know nothing on rumors about your owner) The squirrel said.

Gonta is truly disappointed. {It's alright, sorry for taking your time}

(I'm surprised that your owner is broke up with that guy since she had given him a present, as well) The squirrel said while eating nuts.

{Wait, what present are you talking about?} Gonta ears perked up, when she heard it.

(Oh, you didn't know. Your owner secretly put a present inside that guy's bag when that guy wasn't looking. I'm surprised that you didn't know) the squirrel went back on eating nuts after saying it.

{Wait, I think I remember that my owner made something then she wrapped it up into a present. So that present is for Mike's owner but Mike never mentions that his owner getting the present} Gonta said, quite confused.

(Sorry that I couldn't be much help for you) The squirrel said.

{No, you do have helped enough. Thank you!} Gonta said.

(Anytime! Your owner always gave me nuts and acorn for me to eat after all) the squirrel said and leaves.

{Well, I hope that me and Mike are onto something} Gonta said.

At afternoon, the two dogs meet again, sharing the information they have gathered.

[Wait a minute Gonta, are you saying that your owner had given my owner a present?] Mike asked.

{Yeah and I have a squirrel as a witness} Gonta said.

[But my owner gave your owner a present as well. Wait, could it be-] Mike said, thinking that he might know what has happen.

{Could it be- what?} Gonta asked, wanting to know as well.

[I think that both of our owner gave each other a present! But they didn't know about it] Mike said.

{Really? But how could they didn't know about it? The present are in their bag after all!} Gonta demanded.

[True. I didn't seem to recall that my owner getting a present from your owner] Mike said.

{Same goes with me, does that means the present magically disappear?} Gonta said.

[Magically disappear? Well, do you remember anything when your owner and you goes back home at the time when the present in the bag?] Mike asked.

{Well, now that you mention it. I think there is something unusual, but I can't put my paws on it. What about you? Did something weird happen to you at that time as well?} Gonta asked back.

[Something unusual, I guess that would be the arrival of Suzue] Mike said.

{Suzue!? Why that- wait. Now I remember! At that time, Drain had come for a visit as well!} Gonta exclaims.

[What!? Drain! Why that dog that I hate! Including the owner, Rames] Mike growled, quite loud.

{Why didn't you tell me Suzue was there as well? I hate Suzue! The same with her owner, Cremyln!} Gonta growled as well.

Rames had eyes for Gon, the same with Drain had eyes for Gonta while Suzue had eyes for Mike with Cremyln had eyes for Killua. Rames and Cremyln along with Drain and Suzue had enraged when they found out that Killua and Gon are together along with Mike and Gonta but they didn't say anything in which they thought they have given up.

[Wait, they arrive at the same day and the presents are magically disappeared. Could it be that they are the cause for it?] Mike said.

{I think you are right. It is unusual for them to visit as well} Gonta said.

[Well, we are getting closer to the truth. I think if both of us able to retrieve the present back and give them to our owner, maybe they would reconcile.] Mike said.

{The question is, how are we going to get the presents back?} Gon asked.

[Well, Suzue come to me and says that there would be a party at her place so I thought this gave me a chance to find the present at her place since Cremyln invite my owner as well and he said he is going]Mike said.

{Drain invites me as well while Rames invites my owner, looks like it would be separate party. My owner forcing a smile when she accepts it} Gonta said.

[Although I degraded the thought of you going to Drain's place. I'll say you have to do it since our owner relationship is at stake] Mike said and growled at mentioning Drain.

{I degraded the thought of you going to Suzue's place as well but we truly have to do this} Gonta said.

[I can't believe it is a separate party. I hope there is nothing would be wrong] Mike said.

{Relax, if there is something wrong, you would come to my rescue right?} Gonta said.

[Hopes so] Mike said.

-At Cremyln/Suzue's place-

The party is quite a luxury in the mansion hall, in which the guests are allowed to bring their pets as well to show off their beauty or intelligence. Mike hates this place. He didn't know why his owner wants to go here but he had no choice for he has to find that present.

"Mike, you should go to the pet's room there. Behave, alright!" Killua said in a stern voice then leaves, leaving Mike with other pets that are boasting about their bloodline or their skill. Not long after, Suzue comes making all the pets excited.

(Everyone, thank you so much for coming. Please enjoy yourselves) Suzue said making the atmosphere become lively.

[Yeah, right] Mike said in a lowest tone he could, not wanting to get his owner dragged into his problem.

(Ah, Mike. You truly are here!) Suzue comes and rub herself towards Mike causing envy growls and whine coming from other pets.

[Oh please, I prefer Gonta with me, not Suzue!] Mike thought with disdain, truly feeling irritated.

(Aww Suzue, we want to have Mike for ourselves too) The other female dogs cooed in which making Mike take a step back while Suzue just keep barking happily, ignoring them.

[Damn, I better find that present. I hope Cremyln or Suzue haven't destroyed it] Mike thought.

Slowly with hesitant evident in his action, Mike began to rub himself towards Suzue, earning a pleased bark from her while Mike is whining pitifully inside his head and the female dogs are barking and whining in envy.

[Suzue, I don't like crowds truly much. How about we go to private place, together?] Mike said, totally feeling torture while saying it when meanwhile it makes Suzue yelping happily and bringing Mike inside then goes to Suzue's room.] Mike didn't want Suzue with him but he has to since he doesn't really know the place and it would be suspicious if he goes searching all by himself and randomly.

(So, Mike. Do you like my room here?) Suzue asked.

Mike began to sniffing around, to his disappointment, he didn't find the present scent inside Suzue's room. That means the present could be inside of Cremyln room.

(Aww, I know that it is your first time here and you are feeling a bit uncomfortable so how about I make it more comfortable) Suzue said, getting closer to Mike who is taking a wide step back.

[Instead of making me comfortable, you are making me more uncomfortable] Mike thought while looking at Suzue who is getting closer. He hoped that there is something to divert her attention, even if it is only for few seconds.

"C'mon Killua. I will show you something good"

Mike ear's perked up, he could smell his owner scent along with Cremyln. He goes outside of Suzue's room immediately, startling both Killua and Cremyln.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Killua asked.

Mike howled a bit in annoyance. Noticing Cremyln and Killua had holding hands.

Cremyln smiled as she looks at Suzue comes out as well.

"Aww, Suzue must have brought Mike here. Aren't they getting along now, we should follow their example as well". Cremyln claps her hand, feeling happy.

[Like hell we are getting along! Why is my owner together with Cremyln anyway!?] Mike thought while Suzue just keep nearing herself with Mike.

"Sorry about Mike, I should get him back to the pet's room". Killua said while releasing his hand and petting Mike.

"Aww. Suzue was the one who brought him. It would be rude to do that, they must have surprised to know we are passing here. We should give them some privacy." Cremyln said while opening the door, mentioning Suzue and Mike goes inside.

[Damn it! Is there any way for me to get out from this situation? Why is my owner not saying anything?, doesn't he hates Cremyln and Suzue?] Mike trying to think for a solution, he smelled a perfume scent and noticing Cremyln put her perfume bottle in the front pocket, perfect!

With one swift move, pretending to be excited to go inside, Mike push Cremyln a bit causing her perfume bottle fall and opens making Suzue's room reek of perfume scent which is quite sharp for the dogs sensitive nose.

"Ahh, Mike! What have you done!?" Killua exclaims.

"Sorry Suzue, I will ask the maids to clean up your room. You and Mike should stay out for now" Cremyln said.

Mike happily barking inside for he is now had an excuse for not going inside Suzue's room. He is totally lucky right now.

"I'm sorry about Mike, I'll promise to pay the perfume back along with the cleaning service" Killua said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mike is just too excited. Can't blame him for that" Cremyln smiled in which making Mike twitch his eyes in annoyance for he is so not excited to be together with Suzue. At least he doesn't have to go to Suzue's room for now.

"Oh, instead of Suzue's room, Mike and Suzue can go to my room. They could have their fun there". That statement made Mike cringe while Suzue bark happily. Now, Mike had no excuse.

Although he do need to go to see Cremyln's room. He hoped the present is in there. Now, Cremyln escort both Mike and Suzue inside her room, leaving the two with a smile.

"Have fun you two! See you later" Cremyln giggles and smiled at Suzue mostly while saying that statement.

"Mike, I told you to behave. Now, take care of Suzue, all right!?" Killua said which makes Mike can't believe his owner ask him to take care of Suzue, is he truly means it?.

The door closed, leaving Suzue and Mike alone in the room. The room surely was nicely decorated, In which there is a lot of unfamiliar scent but suddenly, Mike notices that there is a scent that is familiar.

It is the scent of Gonta's owner.

Almost immediately, Mike dashed to the scent source causing Suzue to chase him. Mike stopped for a while for sniffing before dashed again and found itself in front of the wardrobe. Knowing how to open it, he opens the wardrobe and found indeed, a present that has Gon's scent all over it.

[Suzue, what is the meaning of this?] Mike asked Suzue who has arrives and looked shock seeing the present.

(Ah, Mike. You are getting scary, how about we forget this by having some fun and-)

[Just cut it out! You are helping Cremyln to take away the present from Gonta's owner so they would broke up and separating me and Gonta so Cremyln can have my owner and you can have me. Isn't that right!?] Mike said and growled at Suzue.

Suzue went silent for a moment before answered (Yeah, spot on Mike. You are truly smart. After knowing your owner had broken up, Rames and Cremyln decided to take the action for trapping you and the other into this party that you can never escape)

Now Mike realizes that this is a trap. He is now worried about Gonta, what if Drain had done something terrible to her? If that happens, Mike will make sure he is taking a bath of Drain's blood.

(There is no escape in Cremyln's room, Mike. Just give up) Suzue said and coming closer to Mike.

Mike scans his surroundings. He immediately grabs the present with his mouth and started to run towards the window causing Suzue to be shocked when Mike just jumping through the window, landing perfectly even though it is a second floor and started running while following his owner scent who is in the hall.

Immediately, everyone including the pets starting to get surprised seeing Mike covered in glass shard and some blood trickled out of his wounds. Killua who sees Mike immediately comes towards him.

"Mike! What happened!? You are hurt!"Killua looked at Mike, who is still having the presents. Killua is confused as why did Mike brought that thing. He wanted to ask but stopped.

Suddenly a bird flew into the hall causing Mike to drop the present as he heard the news that the bird brought.

(Mike! Help me and Gon, Please!)

Mike bit his owner's trousers and tugging it immediately, demanding him follows him but Killua didn't know what had happened only yelled.

"Mike! Stop! What's wrong with you!"

[Please come with me! Please, just understand this once!] Mike silently pleaded, hoping his owner does understand him.

"Mike, stop! I told you to behave! STOP NOW!

Unconsciously, Killua had hit Mike, surprising both himself and Mike. It's the first time Killua had hit Mike. Killua didn't know what to do now.

"Mi-Mike! I-"

Reluctantly Mike letting go of his owner's trouser then howl for letting the bird to guide him to where Gonta and her owner is. Mike goes out now, ignoring his pain that is physically also mentally and the shouts form his owner.

"Mike! I'm sorry! Come back!"

Mike was gone, leaving Killua who is dumbfounded. He didn't know why Mike was acting like that, his eyes are now looking at the present that Mike had dropped.

"Where did Mike get this?" Killua softly mumbled, look at the present and widened his eyes in shock. It is a present from Gon for him.

Cremyln comes over and sees what Killua's holding then gasped "Wha- How did you able to find it in my room?"

Killua immediately glare at her "Your room!? How the hell my ex-girlfriend present could be in your room when she had never ever step into your place before!?"

Cremyln cringed seeing Killua, knowing that the plan has backfired.

Meanwhile, Mike is running at full speed while following the bird until he arrives in Rames place. He picks up Gonta's scent, thanking the bird then jumped through the window, once more.

{MIKE!} Gonta said, happy that Mike come to rescue but he has already injured.

[Gonta! Are you all right?] Mike ask, as he looked at her.

(Well, Mike. Coming here to save her? Too bad for you!) Drain growl, followed by other dogs that are seems to be Drain's follower.

[Shut it! You dare to hurt Gonta, I'll make sure that you will regret it!] Mike said and growled as Drain and its follower coming closer.

{Mike! We have to save my owner. Rames has taken her!} Gonta said, worried about Gon.

[Damn! So Rames send Drain and its followers as a distraction] Mike growled.

(That's hurt, Mike. To think that me and my friends are going to entertain you. I'm going to make sure that this is the last time you will see Gonta!) Drain growled.

As if there is something clicked, Drain along with its follower pounced on Mike who immediately fight back. Mike was hurt and outnumbered but when it comes to protecting Gonta, he is fiercer than usual. He fought until all of Drain's followers running away, leaving Mike with Drain now.

(Tch, don't you think it is better that you give up now, you are bleeding much more now. Seems one of my followers able to give you a deep wound) Drain said.

[So? I would never give Gonta up, no matter what!] Mike growled.

(You will regret it!) Drain said and pounced on Mike who dodged just in time. 1 on 1 making him has less difficulty to fight.

Mike begin to counter attack with giving a bite on his front leg while Drain bites Mike's back that is already injured, causing Mike to yelp and managed to shake Drain off then pounce of him before biting its neck, its tail, its back then lastly, tackle Drain to the wall causing Drain to get unconscious.

{Mike! Are you alright!? You are bleeding so much now!} Gonta exclaims.

[Forget it! We should have rush to where your owner is now!] Mike said

Immidiatley Mike and Gonta follow Gon scent. Gonta hopes that nothings bad happened to her owner.

{Mike! Do you think that your owner has come to save my owner?} Gonta asked.

[No! my owner is still in Cremyln place. That's why it is only up to us to save your owner] Mike said.

{But you are really hurt right now! From jumping through that window and from that fight!} Gonta exclaims.

[Actually I jumped through the window twice. The first was when I'm in Cremyln room. I need to get away from Suzue!] Mike said.

{I see, anyway. We are almost to where Rames and my owner is! We should hurry!} Gonta said.

[Right!] Mike nodded.

The two had entered Rames room though the dog door and surprised to see Gon who is chained to the bed, almost naked while Killua who is currently punching Rames who is now backing away, feeling scared.

"P- Please stop!" Rames begged, looking scared seeing Killua's murderous glare.

"Stop? Have you ever thinking of doing that when Gon has begged for mercy as well? No, I know you are not giving her any mercy at all!" Killua hissed.

"P- Please!" Rames begged but Killua hear none of it.

"You are over, now!" Killua exclaims and punch Rames so hard that he flew onto the wall, making him unconscious.

{I thought you said your owner is not coming, wait- this is not the time for this} Gonta said and comes towards Gon who seems relieved to see her.

Killua is shocked to see Mike who is now injured really badly. He bowed his head at Mike.

"Mike, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? For hitting you and letting you injured like this?" Killua whisper in a sad tone.

[Stupid owner, I forgave you and you are not the cause of this wound anyway] Mike said in which Killua cringe for Mike only bark and whine. Mike knows that his owner thought he didn't forgive him.

Mike comes over and licks his owner's hand while rubbing his head on it earning a smile from his owner, understand that he has forgiven.

"Ne, Killua. It's good that you and Mike are in a good relationship but can you get me out from this chain?" Gon said.

"Ah, right! Sorry about that!" Killua said and find the keys on Rames pocket then proceed to unlock the chains around his ex-girlfriend.

"Fyuh, I'm feeling better now" Gon said as she massages her wrist.

Killua blushed then cough a bit before takes off his blazer and offering it to her "Maybe it would be much better if you wear this"

Gon blushed as well "R-Right. Thanks" She accepts the wear it. When she looks at Killua, she realizes that he had worn her gift. A locket which contain a photo of her and Killua along with Gonta and Mike.

"Hey! Now you are wearing my present!" Gon said, surprised.

Killua nodded and at the same time, Mike comes with Gonta whom comes over with another present that Killua recognize that this is his present for Gon.

"As I thought, my present really is here." Killua said while he taking the present.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked, still confused.

"Sigh, you see. I found out from Cremyln that she and Rames saw us giving our six month anniversary present secretly. When they visit, they stole the presents and making us blaming each other for not remembering it. So, they take advantage of us that has broken up." Killua said.

"So, it is all Cremyln and Rames fault!?" Gon said, clearly irritated.

"Yeah but Mike and Gonta saves us. Mike brings your present that is in Cremilyn's room which makes it suspicious since you have never ever been to her place. So I know that she must have stolen it, either way when I found out you are in Rames's place. I rushed here and manage to arrive just in time" Killua said.

" Yeah you are. Now Gonta brings your present. Let's see, ah-" Gon gasped when she sees a beautiful diamond ring with a bottle of perfume as an extra.

"You like it?" Killua asked.

"It is beautiful but why are you giving me perfume as well!?" Gon asked back.

Killua chuckle a bit "That perfume is a natural scent. It mixed well with mine that is natural as well. After all, you want a perfume that is safe for Mike and Gonta like mine"

"Oh yeah. I remember" Gon said.

Killua smiled, looking at Gon who smiled as well while looking at him making Mike has an idea.

[Gonta, wanna make them reconcile now?] Mike asked.

{Okay, I know what you're thinking. Of course!} Gonta said.

Gonta goes behind Gon while Mike goes behind Killua. At the same time, the two push their owners backs until they come forward and kiss, making Gonta and Mike bark happily and goes back to sit in front of their owners who are now blushing like crazy.

"Ukh, Mike! If you are not injured right now, I would have given you severe punishment right now" Killua yelled at Mike.

Gon looks at Gonta for a moment before secretly giving a shy thumbs up "Good job and thanks!" that is unfortunately noticed by Killua.

Killua smirks "Looks like these two really want us to be together again, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll say they really are" Gon said and nodded.

"Well in that case, Gon, will you be my girlfriend again?" Killua asked, even though he knows the answer already.

Gon smiled and hugged Killua "Yes! Absolutely YES!

Killua smiled and hugged her back making Mike and Gonta bark and howl happily for their owners are now together again.

{I'm glad that they are together now. My owner truly are the happiest with your owner} Gonta said.

[Yeah, same with my owner and me who are happiest with you, Gonta] Mike said.

{As much as I like our owner together, I think we should make them notice that you need a medical treatment now} Gonta said while licking Mike's wound causing Mike to yelp which making Killua notice Mike's condition.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Mike, I better call a vet right now so your wounds could be treated" Killua said, dialing the vet.

{Good, they noticed} Gonta said.

[He- Hey! I'm fine. You don't need to do that] Mike retorts back,

{Of course I need to. You got hurt because of me! I even thought that you are going to die!} Gonta said, whining.

Mike licks Gonta for few moments [I'm sorry that I made you worry about me. I can't promise I won't make you worry again but I can promise that I would always stay by your side]

{Mike} Gonta whined and rub herself at Mike in which Mike hurriedly backs away.

[He-Hey! I have glass shards, you could get hurt if you rubbing yourself with me] Mike said.

{Ah, alright} Gonta said.

"Hey Killua, sometimes I wonder what are Gonta and Mike are talking about?" Gon asked while watching Gonta and Mike.

"I don't know as well. Had I know I would never hit Mike for his sudden strange behavior" Killua said.

"Well, I think we got it right when they wanted us to go back together" Gon said.

"We definitely got it right" Killua said and kiss Gon's cheek who is smile in delight.

-Few Days Later-

"Your fangirls truly are scary" Gon said with a sigh.

Killua chuckle a bit "I guess they didn't expect me to be together again with you"

"Yeah, I really figured that out" Gon said while watching Mike who had recover, playing with Gonta.

"So, what are you looking at Mike and Gonta for?" Killua asked.

"I'm thankful that they had helped us to get together now" Gon said.

Killua nodded "True, it's truly a good thing"

Killua and Gon looked at Mike and Gonta that are now lying close with each other, simply enjoying the sunny weather. Their owner does so, before Mike and Gonta go to sleep, they have similar thoughts.

{Mission Accomplished!]


End file.
